cuphead_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferry Whee
Ferry Whee is based off of the Ferris Wheel and is fought in "Ferris Wheel Craze". Intro Ferry Whee will pop out from the core from the ride "Ferris Fun". She will then make an evil laugh. Phase 1 "Ā, anata wa kanran-sha no mune kara anzen o tamochi-yō to suru no o suu!" - Ferry Whee's Phase 1 death quote. Translates to "Oh man, you suck at trying to stay safe from ferris wheel pukes!" Basically, before she starts any attacks, she floods the zone, forcing you to ride on the boat. Any contact with water is an instant kill. She basically starts on the core, spitting water. She may rotate her head around to attack you. Not alot in this phase. Phase 2 "¿Tienes un problema con mi velocidad? ¿Necesitas una bolsa de barf? Esa es una muerte, por favor." - Ferry Whee's Phase 2 death quote. Translates to "Got a problem with my fast speed? Need a barf bag? That's one death, please." Ferry Whee will suddenly shut herself back into the core spot. Suddenly, from one of the spots, her head will pop out. This forces you to ride the minecart in this zone for the first time. Basically, while she's speeding away, her attacks are: *Breathing three flames which turn into a comet which explodes. *The eyes will shutter, not until screeching out a sound wave which has to be avoided by not moving (if it's orange) or moving (if it's blue). *Of course, she will move from spot to spot. Don't worry, the head doesn't damage you. *The core spot (if not taken by Ferry Whee) will sometimes pop out, and try and shoot you, not until popping back in. *Like the Beppi battle, the roller coaster will attack you. But this time, instead of passengers on it, It's Ferry Whee on it, who's shooting laser beams at you. At the end you have to jump on the minecart fast. Phase 3 "Arrêtez ... FERRIS TIME! Ne peut pas détruire ça!" - Ferry Whee's Phase 3 death quote. Translates to "Stop... FERRIS TIME! Can't destroy this!" Eventually, a stop will appear, launching her off track, but not you. You go back to the zone you started, in the sky. This time, in an airplane. Ferry Whee's head acts like Werner Werman, except, this time, when she charges, you have to shoot the red spot to stop her. Phase 4 "Nǐ juédé zěnme yàng, niánqīng de bēizi? Wǒ ài nǐ" Ferry Whee's Phase 4 death quote. Translates to "What did you think, young cup? I BEAT YOU!" You're back on land. This time, Ferry Whee will reveal her true self; the ghost of her. Basically, she attacks by: *Whipping her ghost tail at you. *Using her mind to attack you (by shooting plushes of the boss fights from the 2015 trailer). *Grabbing a paintbrush with her ghost tail and painting "DEATH" which soons become an ink monster chasing you around. *Throwing in a P.A.I.N Box which shoots LAZERS at you. *Same attack as Phase 2, moving to spot to spot. *She might throw a smoke bomb which completly covers the screen. Don't worry, the projectiles can be seen in the smoke. Defeat She will sob in agony before falling out of the spot. Cutscene. She speaks English, tells you that she uses langauges that no one can understand if threatened or battling, and reveals she's a vengeful spirit who dealed with the devil that if she wants to live again, she must beat you. She then leaves. Wow, what a dramatic fight! Trivia *The sound wave attack is a reference to Undertale's mechanic where orange damages you when not standing, blue damages you when standing. *P.A.I.N Box is a reference to Primi's Airplane Panic's P.A.I.N Box named Jerry. *The smoke bomb is a reference to how a translation can go incorrect. It's this: Oh, you smoke to keep you safe from the Ferris wheel! *The Phase 3 death quote is a reference to "U Can't Touch This". It's pretty obvious, because she says that you can't destroy her, which is like you can't touch her. In fact, you can't touch her AT ALL.